Electric slide
by liliumweiss
Summary: Killian Jones loves his best friend, he's been in love with her since forever, so when he hears she's ill and her family is out of town, he just needs to bring her some soup. Because he loves her, even if she doesn't know that. What he doesn't expect, however, is finding her not ill at all, and in company of a quite large, buzzing friend.


**Hi! this is basically something that couldn't leave my mind because my dear friend Abbie loves to brainstorm with me and then, unsurprisingly, I'm the one who gets to write our ideas. Abbie, after three days, here you go! Hopefully, it's as hot as it's awkward... which turned out to be a lot :'D**

**Guys, this is basically modern Lieutenant Duckling first time smut. You've been warned: it's not as hot as I wanted it to be, so... smuff? I think?**

**Come say hi on darkcolinodonorgasm on tumblr :3**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

It wasn't the first time he let himself in with only Emma in the house. Of course, he always had the permission to do that even if it was superfluous at times, much like today, when no one was home and Emma was sick.

The girls had planned this trip to Boston months ago, an all girls' weekend in the city before Anna went back to college. Killian knew how close the four women were, the fact that three out of four shared a blood connection didn't deteriorate the bond with Emma. It may have been because she came into their family when she was eleven, but whoever saw them interact could see they would've become thick as thieves no matter the circumstances or their age.

Killian left the warm soup on the counter in the kitchen. It was his mother's recipe, one he'd asked her for and followed step by step before asking Alice for a final evaluation. He'd passed, and now here he was.

«Swan?» he called, looking for her in the living room where he expected her to be curled up beneath a shit ton of blankets watching Disney movies – or _The Princess Bride_.

Swan was nowhere to be seen.

Killian frowned: he'd been with Emma the night before, and she was feeling well, definitely excited about the trip. He chuckled under his breath, remembering how she'd pulled an Anna, babbling all the evening about it.

He reached the first floor, a low humming sound breaking the silence. Perhaps she was listening to some calming music, it wouldn't be the first time, especially since she loved him playing the piano.

Not bothering knocking – something he wouldn't come to regret even years later – Killian wrapped his fingers around the knob and pushed the door open, calling out "Swan" at the same time in which Emma let out a loud moan forming his own name.

Sprawled on the bed, with her feet perched on the mattress, completely naked and a bright red vibrator buzzing between her legs.

Emma's eyes flew open, her pupils dilated so much they almost took over the green of her eyes completely. Her skin was flushed, now even more because of the embarrassment. Gasping, both for air and because she'd been caught in the act by her very own fantasy, Emma felt for the quilt and dragged it over her body.

Neither of them spoke, Emma way too embarrassed and caught up in her ruined orgasm and Killian still seeing his friend's lithe body, one he'd fantasized about quite a lot. It appeared she had, too.

Before his eyes, Killian could still see warm pale skin scattered with freckles highlighted by the deep red blush spreading from her cheeks down her neck, her chest, home of her fantastic, plump breasts, topped by deep pink nipples. But what had caught his attention the most was the impressive toy, actually still vibrating beneath the blanket, pressed against her glistening, bright pink folds.

The state he was in was probably related to the fact that all his blood had run south, his cock now as hard as a rock. It was one thing to fantasize about Emma, to imagine how her body must look like beneath her clothes, but it was a completely different matter to actually see her naked.

_Bloody hell, she's gorgeous_.

Looking back at that moment, Killian would say he rationally wanted to step back and close the door behind him, but what he did instead was indeed closing the door behind himself, but he stepped towards the bed.

Emma's lips parted as if to ask him what he was doing, but the only sound that escaped them was a low groan as Killian's fingers traced the inside of her right ankle, the only part of her he could touch without moving the blanket.

She could've told him no, told him to go away, and he would've heeded her wishes. Emma just lay back on her elbows instead, legs widening in a clear invitation.

Killian gulped, fingers trailing up her calf, exposing more skin to the air, his eyes still bored into Emma's.

For years they'd danced around each other, friends and families teasing them about their connection and the fact that they both had developed crushes on each other. Killian knew it would all come out, one day, either over angry screams or drunken awkward confessions one of them would forget, but he'd never imagined he would caught Emma masturbating thinking of him. He couldn't deny he liked that situation more than he should.

He kneeled on the bed, right between her feet, his free hand fisting the quilt and slowly pulling it away. His eyes fell on the still vibrating toy, a smirk curling the corners of his lips upwards. Once he'd turned it off, Killian cast Emma a glance from beneath his eyelashes, blue eyes burning with passion as he threw the vibrator somewhere behind his back.

With the fingers still on her leg, Killian traced a line up towards her bent knee and then down her thigh, dragging a moan out of her lips.

«You're beautiful,» he breathed, eyes roaming her body until they met Emma's once more. He relished in the way her cheeks reddened further. Her eyelids fluttered closed as her legs parted slightly, giving him the permission he needed.

A shaky breath left Killian's lips as he trailed his fingertips over the blond hair on her mound, thumb gently circling her clit.

«Fuck!» Emma breathed, back arching off the bed.

The tips of Killian's ears, already burning red, felt as if they were about to actually burst into frames as his blush deepened. He bent to kiss her knee, his fingers gathering her wetness. _God_, she was scorching hot; the thought of how she would feel around his cock made him shudder in pleasure.

Slowly, keeping her gaze locked with his, Killian pushed one finger inside her. For a moment, he was worried he would come in his pants.

Emma gasped, one of her hands reaching down to wrap around his wrist. «Wait,» she breathed, eyes closing for a moment. «I-I… we…»

«We don't have to do anything, Emma,» Killian said, those words cutting through his heart. There was no doubt, however, he would respect Emma's wishes whatever they may be.

As the last syllable echoed in the air, her eyes shot open. «No!» she exclaimed, the way she jumped up in a sitting position making Killian's finger slip further inside her. She hissed in surprise, but kept Killian's hand where it was.

He briefly closed his eyes at the feeling of her walls clenching around his finger. If she kept him like that, he would definitely come in his pants.

«I just want to make sure-»

«I love you.»

Emma's words stunned him. They shouldn't have, probably, but not even in his wildest dreams he'd dreamed she would love him the way he did her. Of course, he'd never thought or hoped he would find her naked in her room with his name on her lips either.

«Good,» he stammered, «because I love you, too.»

Once upon a time, Killian had been the most loquacious human being ever, capable of quoting Shakespeare to court Emma, albeit indirectly, speaking with his fancy English accent to taunt her, make her blush, always having the upper hand because he needed to be in control of his feelings, afraid of what could happen if Emma found out he was desperately in love with her only to be told she didn't feel the same. As it always happened, Emma Swan always had the ability to render him speechless or unable to form a real sentence.

The smile she gave him made Killian's heart thunder in his chest.

And then, Emma spoke again.

«Now, if you don't make me come, you will regret it.»

He could only chuckle. Without saying a word, he withdrew his finger and pushed it back inside her cunt, thumb flying to her clit.

As much as he wanted to make their first sexual experience together to be perfect, Killian himself had so many doubts. Despite his age, twenty-one to Emma's nineteen, Killian had no experience when it came to sex, unless he counted porn videos and masturbation, of course.

Hopefully, listening to her and her body would do the trick.

«Killian,» Emma sighed, eyes fluttering close as her hips gently bucked upwards, searching for friction. At that, feeling her sex tighten, Killian pushed another finger inside her. Another strangled sound spurred him on, pumping his fingers faster, tentatively searching for that special spot he knew, assumedly, would make her see stars.

Stradling her leg, Killian leaned forward, chest pressing against her naked breasts, the delicious way in which her hard nipples brushed against his thin t-shirt made his cock throb he had to ease the pressure by rubbing against her thigh.

Emma hummed in satisfaction, eyes opening into thin slits as she tried to focus her glassy gaze on him. She sneaked her hand behind his head, fingers threading through his hair and pulling him down for a kiss.

He'd wanted to kiss Emma since the first moment he laid eyes on her four years ago, and now that he was, he never wanted to stop.

It was tentative at best, teeth clashing awkwardly and tongues poking at each other, but it was their first kiss in every way: even if it wasn't perfect, it still was.

Emma's body arched as she screamed in his mouth, nails digging into his scalp as she clenched around his fingers. «Fuck,» she panted against his lips, nipping at the lower one, hips bucking as he kept pressing against the treasured spot every time his fingers slipped inside her sweet quim.

Determined to stay focus on her pleasure alone, Killian broke the kiss to trail his lips down her throat, nipping at her skin with the need to leave a mark but stopping before doing something Emma could punch him for.

With his thumb, Killian circled her clit faster, the sounds coming from between Emma's thighs making him want to drown in her juices. Hopefully, one day she would let him do that. He traced a path down her chest, tongue tasting her skin as he made his way towards one of her nipples, taking the hard bud between his teeth. He felt the need of being _everywhere_: buried between her legs, lapping at her cunt, his tongue swirling around her clit, but he also wanted to taste her skin, to suck her rosy nipples in his mouth, but he also needed to bury himself deep within her, to feel her warmth around him. What he was doing right now wasn't enough, and he feared he could never have enough of Emma Swan. He could only hope she wouldn't have enough of him, either.

«Please, Killian,» Emma cried out.

Killian could feel her walls clench rhythmically and increased the speed of his hand, mouth searching Emma's once more. He loved kissing her, hell, now that he'd started he felt he could do that all day long, every day, forever.

He swallowed her moans, ignoring his throbbing member so he wouldn't actually spend himself before he had the opportunity to be inside her or feel her hand or mouth on himself if that was the day that would happen.

She came with a shout, heart racing so fast Killian could feel it beat beneath his lips. Her body tensed and more wetness coated his fingers, but they didn't stop kissing, nor Killian stopped moving his fingers inside Emma as he brought her down, helping her through her orgasm.

After the aftershocks subsided, Emma curled up against Killian, skin flushed and covered with a thin layer of sweat. Killian looked down at her: she was stunning.

Wrapped in his arms as she'd been so many times before, Emma Swan was more breathtaking that she'd ever been. Her hair cascaded over the arm he'd wrapped around her shoulders, her breasts pressing deliciously against his chest and legs intertwined with his. It was such a normal thing for them to snuggle like that, to even fall asleep in that same bed, but this was different, this was _more_.

There was no time for awkwardness to seep into that moment and change things, change _them_, because Emma shifted on her side to press her body flush against Killian's, hand reaching up to his cheek to cup his jaw. «I've dreamt of this for so long,» she sighed, nuzzling her nose against his. That wasn't new either, but it was different all the same.

Slowly withdrawing his fingers from her center, Killian brushed them against the quilt he'd thrown away earlier. Although he longed to taste her, it would be too strange to suck her nectar from his fingers, wouldn't it? What if she didn't find it strange at all? What if she found it arousing instead?

«You're too tense,» Emma mumbled and, if possible, Killian tensed even more when he felt her fingertips brush beneath his t-shirt.

«'Tis because I've dreamt of it for so long, too,» he breathed, hand climbing up her side, skimming his ribs. A smile bloomed on his lips as he felt her shiver. «You seem relaxed. I wonder why.» He totally knew the reason why.

And Emma knew he knew. She weakly slapped him on the chest. «I had the most earth-shattering orgasm ever,» she retorted, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. «You left me boneless, Jones.»

Pride swelled in his chest, pure male instinct shooting through him. «Boneless, uh?»

Her breath was hot when she stretched her neck to whisper in his ear: «You'll find out what I mean soon enough.» Slowly, her fingers trailed up his stomach, only to scratch their way down towards the buckle of his belt.

«Swan,» Killian hissed, quivering at her touch, «shouldn't we discuss this?»

Where the hell he managed to find the words was beyond him. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to regret them: they'd dived head first in sex and love confessions without talking about it, and as much as he loved her, he still feared- _oh_.

«_We_,» Emma said, popping the button of his jeans open and slipping her hand inside, «love each other, as much as I thought you'd never-»

Now that he could, he shut her up with a kiss. He always loved when she spoke, and would've never dreamt of doing something like that to any woman, but such blasphemy needed to be stopped before it left her mouth.

«Don't,» Killian murmured against her lips, «I've been in love with you for so long I thought it'd be impossible for us to become something but I, uh, I've never-»

Her eyes snapped open, face aflame. Clearly embarrassed, Emma pulled her lower lip between her teeth. «We could find out how it feels together, then?»

There was much his heart had sustained in the past half an hour or however long it'd been, he didn't care, but this was too much. Emma, the love of his life, had just confirmed this would be her first time, too, and he just wanted it to be perfect, not something rushed, done in the heat of the moment.

«Are you sure, Emma?» He searched her eyes, searching for even the faintest hint of doubt.

«Are you sure, Killian?»

Was she putting her first time's importance on the same level as his? God, he loved her so much.

«I don't want you to regret anything, love.»

She chuckled. «I may not have actively ambushed you in my room, but I don't regret what happened. You know I could've stopped you, and I didn't.» Emma cleared her throat, fingers a breath away from his cock. «Are you going to tell me to stop, now?»

Killian frowned slightly, bringing his hand up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. «Are you sure you don't want candles and music?»

The smile she gifted him spoke louder than words, but she spoke anyway. «I only want you. You are what makes everything perfect.»

Completely at loss of words, Killian dived in for another kiss, tongue sweeping over hers. He could taste her toothpaste, a faint trace of mint. For a moment, he wondered how she would feel about morning breath in the future. Personally, he wouldn't care. Hopefully, she wouldn't either.

«Stop thinking,» Emma brought him back to reality, hands fisting the hem of his t-shirt and dragging it up his stomach and chest.

Laughing under his breath, Killian pulled away to let her take it off. That wasn't the first time she saw him like that; after all, they'd spent summers together – which was why he kept staying in the cold water trying to conceal the way his body responded to Emma wearing a bikini.

Humming in appreciation, Emma trailed her fingers through the soft chest hair, following that happy trail beneath his navel to the waistband of his boxers. In reflexion, Killian kicked off his sneakers and toed off his socks. He wouldn't make love with Emma for the first time with _socks_ on. He never would. That was just… _fuck_.

Emma's amused giggle – _yes_, a very lovely giggle – followed her fingers curling around his cock inside his boxer briefs, squeezing it lightly. Killian closed his eyes briefly, hand clamping down on her hip.

«Take them off,» she whispered in his ear, the tip of her tongue tracing the shell of his ear.

Killian probably never rushed to do anything so swiftly, not even homework or cleaning up when promised a huge piece of his mum's orange marmalade pie. Once free, his cock bobbed against his stomach, Emma's eyes trained on it and Killian's on her face.

Tentatively, Emma wraps her fingers around him. Killian moaned at the sensation, her touch gentler than his own ever was but able to make him feel like never before. He buried his face in her golden locks, inhaling her scent. He longed to see how she'd feel around him, because if she felt anything like she did around his fingers-

«Fuck,» he breathed on a strangled moan, cursing his way through Emma's suddenly rough pumping and the realization not much would be done today.

Emma must've sensed his change in demeanor because she stopped, worrying her lip between her teeth. «Am I-» She swallowed, looking anywhere but his eyes. «Am I doing it wrong?»

Her voice was so weak and about to break when Killian's heart broke, so he rushed to say: «No! No, love, it's bloody amazing but… we, ah, I don't have a condom.»

After his words register in Emma's mind, she pursed her lips, clearly trying to come up with a solution, one Killian couldn't even begin to think about since her fingers were still wrapped around him.

«Well,» she started slowly, thumb circling the tip of his cock, «I _am_ on the pill, and, uh, I am clean, too.»

It stunned him. More than, it shocked him to the core, because he'd never thought Emma Swan would ever propose him to have sex without a condom, not for their first time. They both were old enough to know the risks, to know that neither pills or condoms were completely efficient, and being clean wasn't a concern of Killian either since his last check-up for the basketball team had come back two weeks ago.

«Emma, are-»

«If you ask me if I'm sure that I want to make love with you right now, I'm going to castrate you. Or something.»

Killian loved the way she could pronounce those words with a dead serious tone but still being able to get flustered over it. He put his fingers beneath her chin, thumb brushing the dimple there. «I don't want you to regret anything. I… I would care about eventual consequences, but I-»

Emma Swan had always been a quick learner. Or rather, she'd probably always wanted to shut him up with a kiss. He didn't complain.

«I want to _feel_ you.»

He pounced, then, covering her mouth with his, fingers squeezing her hip tighter. Emma's lips curled in a smile as she kissed him back, only to squeal when he rolled over, taking her under himself.

_Bloody hell_. The moment the underside of his cock felt Emma's wetness as she cradled him between her thighs, Killian felt his eyes roll in the back of his head.

The hand still holding Emma's chin moved to bury itself in her hair, tugging it a little. Emma's hips bucked, and he hissed, teeth digging into her swollen lip. In response, she squeezed his cock.

«If you keep that up,» Killian threatened, sucking just beneath the curve of her jaw, «you won't be able to feel me the way you want.»

The giggle that erupted from her lips was music to his ear. «We do have time.»

«Didn't you just say you wanted me to make love to you?»

Almost immediately, Emma freed his member, her other hand flying to cup his jaw, eyes locking with his. The green gems sparkled with desire and certainty: she was sure about making love to him as much as she'd been sure about ditching school to go see him play basketball in New York.

«Yes, Killian Jones, I want you to make love to me.»

Gulping down the lump of emotions in his throat, Killian nodded, pecking her lips one, two, three times until she giggled again, dimples forming on her cheeks.

Shifting to position himself at her entrance, Killian pushed inside, forehead falling against Emma's as he stretched her. Shivers ran down his spine as he felt her hot walls wrapped around him, so heavenly snug and wet.

A quiet moan dragged his attention back to Emma's face, finding only pleasure etched on her face. She smiled up at him, hand wrapping around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss as she wriggled under him, clearly ready for more.

Killian withdrew slightly, clearly not the wrong move given Emma's reaction, and then thrusted inside once more, deeper, feeling as if another place he'd rather be than inside her.

«I love you,» she whispered against his shoulder as he gave her time to adjust to his generous girth – definitely bigger than the vibrator she was using to compensate.

«I love you,» Killian echoed, kissing her eyelids, her nose, her mouth, and then down her neck, bowing his back to trail his lips on her collarbone.

Emma cried out when his lips closed over her nipple, hands flying to tug at his hair. Killian didn't relent, peppering her breasts with kisses and love bites that wouldn't leave a mark – one day, one day he would.

One hand trailed down her side, avoiding on purpose the ticklish spot on her waist, fingers wrapping around her soft thigh to push it up his waist. He slipped in deeper, bottoming out inside her with a guttural groan.

«Faster,» Emma panted, bucking her hips under him, «please, Killian, faster.»

Unable to ignore her heart's desire, Killian nodded against her neck, tongue swirling over her pulsing point, so tempted to mark her pale skin.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, urging him deeper as her nails raked down his spine, making his rhythm falter. «Bloody hell, woman,» he cursed, thrusting hard and deep inside her, almost losing it in that very moment.

She giggled again, nails digging into his buttocks as if to push him deeper, as if she wanted them to melt together and become one more than they already had. His thoughts weren't that much different, since he could just spend his life inside her.

It was another scrap of her fingers that made Killian lose what little control he had on himself, hips snapping forward and mouth coming down on her pulsing point, sucking the skin between his teeth. He marked her, a bold move Emma may make him regret later but not now, not when she'd thrown her head back and cried out his name in ecstasy.

«Killian, I-I-I'm-»

He ground his pelvis against her clit, pushing her over the edge and god, the way she clamped down on his cock, more wetness coating him and as much as he wanted to make her come again and again, her inner muscles drew him to the tipping point.

His orgasm crashed over him like a tidal wave, Emma's walls milking him dry as he spent himself inside in hot spurts.

Emma moaned in his mouth at the feeling, legs tightening around him to push him deeper, wanting, _needing_ to feel him so. As if her nails weren't enough, her teeth pulling at his lower lip felt like heaven, her whole body, with arms and legs tightly wrapped around him as if he was her anchor – a thought he only hoped would become reality one day – holding on for dear love.

Love.

She loved him.

He giggled, nose nuzzling against her cheek as hot puffs of air warmed his ear. «You love me.» It still felt strange, yet so right.

Her hand swept through his sweaty hair, gently, hushing, and Killian felt like purring. «I do, you dummy,» Emma echoed, hissing when he withdrew from inside her and turned on his back, dragging her onto his chest. Emma's hair created a curtain of sunshine that kept the world outside. «You love me.»

Killian couldn't help the goofy grin that bloomed on his face, lips stretching beneath Emma's finger as she traced them. «I do, you dummy.»

* * *

«Girls!»

Emma jumped out of her reverie, almost falling backwards from the chair in front of her laptop where the most recent picture of her and Killian posed as wallpaper. They were both glowing, buried beneath the covers of her bed the same day they'd confessed their love and made love for the first time.

After that, everything had consisted of stolen moments, neither of them wanting their families to snoop in this newfound relationship, not when they wanted to just stay together all alone.

Knowing their siblings and mothers, they wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long.

Sighing, Emma went downstairs, surpassed by a running Anna, who'd just come back from her morning run, braids bouncing up and down over her bright pink sweatshirt. Emma's heart broke; as much as she'd loved her time with Killian, she'd lied to stay at home because too horny to go with her family. If they ever found out…

_Well_, Anna would probably ignore that in favour of knowing all the saucy details, too elated and happy for Emma to be sad about her sister's subterfuges. Emma needed to find the most wonderful gift for Anna, she was too precious to be real.

Elsa was already perched on one of the stools in the kitchen, Anna was resting her back against the fridge and chugging down a whole bottle of water. Ingrid, instead, was shifting her weight from one foot to another, clearly uncomfortable.

«Alright,» she whispered, probably readying herself more than the three sisters as Emma sat down next to Elsa, glancing at the other blonde confused and receiving a shrug in response, «I've found something… and I wouldn't say anything to make you uncomfortable if I knew whom it belongs to but it's not like it's labelled and since it was in the dirty clothes basket I, uh, I think it's better for me and you to come clean- fuck.» The three girls' eyebrows shot up in surprise: Ingrid rarely cursed. And by rarely, they meant never.

What she pulled out from behind her back made Emma's heart stop.

«Who… _misplaced_ this?»

Held by the base by Ingrid's thumb and forefinger, was the vibrator. _That_ vibrator. The one Emma was using when Killian caught her, the one… that didn't belong to Anna or Elsa. _Fuck_.

«Nope,» Anna grinned, «I have a boyfriend for that.»

Of course she'd mention Kristoff.

Elsa shrugged. «Mine's blue.»

_That_ was unexpected.

And now all eyes were on Emma.

Who, of course, denied even when all clues were against her.

«That's not mine!»

«Really, Swan?»

Never before in all her life Emma ever wanted the floor to open up beneath her and swallow her whole more than in that moment.

Of course her boyfriend – she couldn't exactly refer to him as the love of her life all the time, could she? – would let himself in – _again_ – as her mother grilled them about her lost vibrator, vibrator she was pleasuring herself with almost a week ago and that she'd never thought about again after, probably burying it beneath piles of clothes she'd picked up and thrown in the basket without a second thought.

Alas, the floor didn't move, but the women's eyes did, focusing on her, two gazes clearly amused and one halfway through shocked and, well, amused, too.

Killian moved behind her, hands on her shoulders, thumbs flying to knead the knots at the base of her neck. She nearly moaned. Looking at him would be useless, Emma knew his eyes were sparkling in delight.

«No!» she exclaimed, face burning red. «I mean, yes! I mean, ugh, it's not mine!»

Again, she didn't need to look at him to see his eyebrow cock up on his forehead. «Didn't look like that last Saturday.»

Emma chocked on her own spit. «Killian!» she hissed, turning around on the stool and burying her face in his chest. Strangely enough, even if he was the source of her embarrassment, he could also calm her.

Silence fell in the kitchen, before Anna spoke. «Well, I'll jump in the shower right now, but be aware, Ems, I'll demand all the saucy details later. And I'm not talking about the vibrator.»

Elsa almost ran away from the kitchen with a few mumbled words, and Emma wondered if – no, she was _sure_ – it had something to do with the hickey Elsa was sporting on her collarbone, smartly hidden beneath her clothes and lots of make-up most of the time.

She probably didn't want to speak about her secret boyfriend's little brother's sexual life with Emma until their relationship too was exposed. Emma couldn't wait to tease Elsa about it.

Right now, however, she was more concerned about Ingrid's silence. She turned around slowly, opening only one eye to gauge her reaction.

Her mother's lips were pressed into a thin line, ice blue eyes full of worry. Then, she blurted out: «I hope you two are careful and taking precautions.»

While Ingrid had been the one to give the girls the "talk", actively dealing with them having a sexual life was something she was unprepared for: the first time she understood Anna was sexually active she almost fainted. However, she'd never stopped her daughters from doing – pun very much intended – what – or _who_ – made them happy.

Emma nodded frantically, remembering how, after their first time, they both had bought condoms, lots and lots of them. It was a miracle Ingrid hadn't found those, though Emma didn't quite know which discovery would've been worse. Perhaps the condoms. Definitely the condoms.

Ingrid nodded back at her daughter, holding her gaze. «Good,» she said clearly relieved. Looking down at the toy in her hand, she held out to Emma. «This should go back where I won't find it again.»

«You needn't worry, she won't need it ever again,» Killian called after Ingrid as the woman practically fled the kitchen.

Emma's elbow found its home between his ribs, making him wince. «If you say something like that when my mom is in the room ever again, I swear this,» she warned him emphatically, waving the vibrator between them as if it were a knife, «will be the only cock-like thing that will get near my vagina for a very, _very_ long time.»

The way Killian paled was punishment enough. After all, Emma didn't really want to be deprived of such a fine manhood like her boyfriend's.

Eventually, the vibrator came back into play: it became Killian's favourite toy to pleasure Emma with.


End file.
